


Roomies

by thepfeffernusse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epistolary, Futa, Futanari, Gen, Hyper-Futanari, Hypersexual, Other, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepfeffernusse/pseuds/thepfeffernusse
Summary: Allison is a newly licensed caretaker for hypersexuals: people who have significantly overdeveloped sexual characteristics and highly overactive libidos, among other things, and who generally have trouble performing normal work or getting by without some help from others. When she is offered a full-time job taking care of an old friend from her childhood, she can't possibly resist the chance to live, rent-free, with a friend and get paid for it. Her friend, Rebecca, or Becca for short, is what is known as a futanari (a hermaphrodite with predominantly female characteristics) and a hypersexual on top of it all. Her hormones tend to get wildly out of control and she has more than a few reasons to need a full-time caretaker to help her out in her daily life, as Allison will soon find out.This story is told in an epistolary style, predominantly through Allison's diary entries. I'll try to include some fun snippets of world-building and character info throughout the work here and there as I continue to build on it.
Kudos: 30





	Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> ***Content Warning***
> 
> This work contains explicit sexual themes related to a hypersexual, hermaphroditic character of the type most commonly referred to as a futanari and may not be for everyone. If you don't like reading about these types of characters, let this be a warning for you. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to the anonymous stranger who let me take the idea and run with it, it's been a fun project that I plan to work on for a while and release semi-regularly in between some of my other stories.

_Taken from the diary of Allison Brown_   


_Monday, May 7th; 7:00 p.m._

  
It's been a long time coming, but I finally got my license to work as a caretaker! I can finally do what I've always wanted to do and get paid just to live with my best friend! The timing couldn't be better since Becca's caretaker had to quit just a few weeks ago. She said she wanted to move to be closer to her grandchildren, so Becca hired an interim caretaker until I finished up. Once I passed the tests and got my required training hours, Becca specifically requested me to work for her full-time. Naturally, I accepted so I start tomorrow! Becca said there's a room in her house specifically for me so I even get to live rent-free as long as I want.

Becca told me she's pretty easy to work with and I shouldn't have to change my schedule too much for her. She said she really needs the most help while she sleeps. She says she spends most of the evening and nighttime hours working in her new business, whatever that means. Most of the time she sleeps from about 5 AM until just a bit after noon and then gets up. I'll make lunch for myself and breakfast for her while she relieves herself with one of her machines and then we just get to hang out like we used to do as kids. It should be a really good set up for us.

I read Becca's file just as I was taught to do for new clients, even if I already knew them. It was fascinating to see how many things I didn't really understand about her condition. She was born one of the 1 in 400,000 Americans who are hypersexual. According to an old story Becca's mother used to tell, the ultrasound tech thought she was a hyper boy and they were all shocked to find out she was a hyper futa when she came out; it's a particularly rare thing that no one would expect their child to be. I looked it up and less than 1% of hypers are hermaphroditic. Just over .12% of the US population are hypers as is, so that means there are about three thousand girls out there like Becca at most. That has to be isolating sometimes.

Being a hyper, she already qualified for partial disability from the jump, but her case is particularly severe. She was placed on full disability the day she turned eighteen at the request of her doctor. All the facts showed that she just couldn't work a regular job as she was. She tried to work from home as a web programmer anyway, but she can really only focus for short bursts and all the meetings that she had to sit through were unbearable, though she really did try. Her body chemistry is just too wild and out of control. She has to relieve herself roughly every two hours or it gets either too distracting or outright painful sometimes. The craziest thing is by far just how much she produces in a single day.

As a futa, she already has to contend with crazy hormonal issues that the average person just can't understand. As a hyper-futa, those problems are kicked up a notch and she can hardly live a normal life. Even so, she seems to have a particularly severe case. According to her charts, her daily semen output can range anywhere between five to twelve liters depending on several factors such as her state of arousal and hydration level, among other things. Apparently, when she was about seventeen, her doctors ran a test to see what would happen if she simply didn’t ejaculate and it was excruciatingly painful for Becca after only three hours. She produced a record amount at that point, just shy of fourteen liters.

Her file also included a few interesting facts about her anatomy that I never really had any concrete numbers for. Her penis measures fourteen inches in length with a girth of seven inches. That’s thicker than my wrist! Of course, she’s shown me her dick before, we even experimented a little towards the end of high school (I'm just not into girls, not even girls with dicks), but having hard numbers to put to my memories of it just adds to my amazement. Becca is really among some of the biggest I've seen, certainly the biggest I've seen in person.

Anyway, I'm looking forward to working with her. Everyone says to be careful when you work for your good friends, but I think Becca and I have an understanding. She's never been overbearing or selfish with any of her other caretakers in the last five years, so I don't think she'd take me for granted as long as we've known each other. I've always been there for her anyway, now it's my job to be.  


* * *

_Tuesday, May 8th; 9:30 p.m._

I got to Becca's place this afternoon and we had a nice time catching up while she showed me around her house. Of course, I've been here before, but not for a few months and she's done some remodeling since last time. It's not the biggest place, but she seems to be living rather well, considering. She knocked down a couple of walls between the kitchen, living room, and dining room and it really makes the place seem a lot bigger.  
She showed me my room and let me get settled in while we went over my duties as her caretaker. She told me she managed to find some work online again and she's been doing really well. I told her that was great and all, but asked how she managed. She just winked at me and told me that she had her ways and I dropped it. If she didn't want to get into it yet, that was her business.

I think this job may be the easiest I'll ever have. She just needs me to cook for her in the afternoon when she gets up, help clean up around the house (which she keeps pretty clean anyway), and help her with her machines when she needs it.

Which leads me to her room. _**Jesus**_ , the things she keeps in there look like they were designed for racehorses. She showed me how each one works. She even jumped on one to demonstrate, claiming I'd probably need to get used to seeing her use them since she has to do it every two hours or so. She mentioned that some days she uses them more often if she happens to be feeling particularly horny.

It's interesting how casual hypers usually are about things like that. It's not necessarily because they're horny, that's pretty much their default state, yes, but sex is essentially just a regular bodily function for a hyper. In much the same way that average people go to the bathroom every so often, hypers have to regularly cum, or be milked, or whatever according to their mutation.

Becca showed me how to clean the machine and empty the reservoir in case I ever needed to help her with it. She said it's fairly uncommon, but sometimes she gets into a real state and has to rotate between machines for a while before she's done. If and when that happens, I'll need to work fast to prepare each one in case she has to start the rotation over when they fill up. The amount of cum that girl can produce is insane. She's asked for a machine with a bigger reservoir in the past, but her insurance company wouldn't cover the bigger models.

Then we got to the real reason I was here, her sleeping issues. I've always known that Becca has had trouble sleeping since we were in middle school, but until very recently I never knew why. After reading her file, I had my suspicions, but she told me herself this afternoon: she cums almost constantly in her sleep. She apparently has incredibly vivid wet dreams all night long and has to wear special oversized condoms to bed. Occasionally, these dreams result in full-on orgasm, which causes her to fill the condom more rapidly and she usually wakes up. The only way she can get enough rest is with the aid of a special drug that was developed for hypers like herself that help to suppress her pleasure centers just enough to get a full night's sleep, but not enough to prevent the cum from leaking right out of her.

My job is to check on her periodically as she sleeps and change the condom if it needs it, and it almost always does at least once a night if the notes left by her old caretaker were any indication. Fortunately, since she works at night, I get to sleep most of that time. I'll have to start getting up a lot earlier than I'm used to, around 5:30 a.m., but it's not such a bad thing.

Speaking of, I'm on duty tonight. Time to get some rest.

* * *

_ Wednesday, May 9th; 8:00 a.m. _

Well, I'm very tired, but I woke up on time and even managed to survive my first condom change. I went into her room and she was sprawled out on the bed, dead to the world and only half covered up, which was good because it made it way easier to get to the condom. It was already so full and it had only been about two hours since she said she would be in bed!

She wasn’t lying when she said it’s pretty much a constant stream of cum all night long, though. I could practically _hear_ her vas deferens pumping away as I got close to the bed. I could see the thing was already filling up like a water balloon, the reservoir at the tip was swollen up to about the size of a large watermelon, and the last three inches or so of her penis was completely immersed in thick semen, the tip continuously oozing and adding to the problem. As I reached down to grab the condom, I got a look at her testicles for the first time in years.

They were huge, definitely bigger than they had been when we were in high school together. Softball-sized and encased in a smooth and hairless scrotum, they were working overtime. They kept twitching and drawing up close to her body, causing precum to ooze out of the tip of her penis whenever they did so, at least until the occasional load would shoot out of it, filling the condom by a significant amount each time. By the time I finally managed to pull the condom all the way down to her glans, she had ejaculated at least three times.

I realized that there was still a little precum oozing out of her as I was trying to tie off the expended condom and I had to put a towel that I thankfully thought to bring with me just in case under her while I finished tying it off and grabbed the replacement. The yellowish rubbery thing that came out of the package could have easily fit my arm up to the shoulder and had plenty of room to spare. I put the ring over the tip of Becca’s cock and heard her moan, which caused me to freeze. She had so much trouble sleeping already that the last thing I wanted to do was wake her. Fortunately, she rolled over in my direction and I was able to slip the ring down over her glans and unroll it a bit. As I pulled it down I must have stimulated her a little too much because she let out a grunt and a load, as big as all the ones I’d seen since I came into her room combined, shot out hard, filling the tip of the fresh condom until it bloated up, already well on its way to being filled up like its predecessor. 

I took note that I needed to be more careful when it came to putting on the fresh condoms, but otherwise, I thought it went well. She hadn’t woken up and all I needed to do now was move the used condom to the disposal container out near the garbage cans. It probably helped that when Becca does sleep she’s out like a light, but I still thought that I did rather well for my first try. As I went to move the used condom from the foot of her bed, I realized that the thing was harder to move and weighed far more than I would have expected. It was like trying to lift a garbage bag full of water, there was nothing to grab onto and it kept shifting around, unable to maintain any sort of regular shape. It also felt as if it would tear apart at any second and I was so nervous about dropping it or splitting it open as I tried to carry it around that I went out to the garage and found a bucket and carried it out that way instead. I’m sure that I’m just being paranoid, those condoms are specially made to hold up to way more than the average load, but it’s probably better safe than sorry.

Now, since Becca won't get out of bed for a while, I have plenty of time to do whatever I want before I need to go check on her again. I think I’ll go read a little or maybe watch some TV in my room. This job is already shaping up to be pretty wild, but I think I’m going to be able to live with it considering all the perks. Until next time!

* * *

**Rebecca Garret File Scrap:**

_Found on a scrap of paper between the pages of Ms. Brown's diary. Appears to be abridged and paraphrased fragments of data from a medical file._

_DoB: 8/19/93_

_Sex: Other (Herm.)_

_Hypersexual: Y_

_Height: 65 in/165 cm_

_Weight: 120 lbs/54 kg_

_The subject displays incredibly overdeveloped male sexual organs and predominantly feminine secondary sex characteristics...though not as developed as [her masculine characteristics]...subject produces copious amounts of semen...appears male anatomy is dominant [and is more productive] than female anatomy…unknown if she could become pregnant at this time…seems to experience highly unusual and irregular menstrual cycle...complaints of insomnia and nocturnal emissions._


End file.
